herofandomcom-20200223-history
Meiling Li
Meilin Rae is a fictional character in Clamp's anime series Cardcaptors. Appearance Meilin Rae has black hair which is parted in the middle, into two buns on either side of her head and the rest hanging down. While cardcapting, she wears chinese garb, with a prominent ying-yang symbol in the middle. Personality Meilin Rae is well-meaning despite her immaturity, and devoted despite her rash attitude. Her view of Sakura changes from rival to valued friend as the series progresses. When she briefly returns to Tomoeda, she acknowledges Sakura as the person Li Showron loves. She smiles at Li Showron, tears in her eyes as she concedes that the engagement is called off, then leaves the apartment as he attempts to go after her. Meilin spends the night at Madison Taylor's house to release all of her sadness through much screaming and tears without burdening Li Showron. This moment shows not only how much Meilin Rae has matured, but also how much she cares for him, as she gives up what she has held dear for most of her life in order for him to be happy. Although Meilin Rae is heartbroken, she supports and helps to progress Sakura and Li Showron's kindling relationship, out of love for both of her dear friends. Cardcaptors In Cardcaptors she is renamed Meilin Rae, so that the relation between Li Showron as cousins is nonexistent due to Nelvana deeming it inappropriate, and is instead presented as a childhood friend of sorts. Although Meilin Rae's infatuation for Li Showron is drastically edited, it is still somewhat presented as her having a enormous crush and admiration for him. Meilin Rae's personality is basically the same, as she is shown to be a braggart, somewhat conceited, and defensive when it comes to anything to do with Li Showron, yet at the same time, having guts, consideration, and determination. Although she still shows jealousy towards Sakura for being with Li Showron all time, in the English version, the relationship between Li Showron and Sakura is scaled back to being close friends as opposed to lovers. Furthermore, all of the moments pertaining to Meilin having an engagement to Li Showron have been edited out. History Since then Meilin Rae has watched over Li Showron and been by his side. Not too long after the bird rescue, Meilin Rae confesses her feelings to Li Showron. This appeared to be a random outburst, as Li Showron had been quietly reading opposite her on the patio table. Meilin Rae continued to declare that she liked him more than anyone else, and she argued that Li Showron liked nobody else more than he liked her. Li Showron stuttered in agreement (though it was probably only true because he had never yet thought of liking girls, which placed Meiling as first out of a group of one), which further led Meiling to declare herself engaged to him. The promise was that she would give him up if he ever found somebody he liked more than her; until then, she would be his bride. The promise itself took some persuasion, as Meilin Rae leaped onto the table, nearly shrieking "All right?!" in his face until he finally accepted.One night, one of Meilin Rae's bird escaped from its cage, leaving her in tears. Li Showron, after witnessing the situation, simply said "Don't cry," and ran into the woods to find the lost bird. It began raining while he was away, and after what felt like hours he finally returned, successful. Meilin Rae was not only happy that he found the bird but also quite touched that he would do such a thing for her. She embraced Li Showron, crying again (though out of relief), though it only left him confused, asking if she had suddenly hurt herself somewhere. Storyline Sakura Card Arc Meilin Rae briefly return to help Sakura sort out the strange occurrences that are happening with the cards. They come across the park where several metal penguins are charging at them. Meilin Rae fights them and hurts her hands, while Li Showron and Sakura take the larger one on. Sakura knew that she couldn't use the Time card, but Meiling told her to try the Freeze card. Once that worked, Li Showron used his lightning spell to destroy them. Later, at Li Showron's house, Meilin Rae tells him that he is lucky for being needed. She says that he will always be tied to the Clow Card's destiny, as he is a better Clow Reed descendant than her, and he has magical powers. Just before she leaves, Li Showron confesses that they need her too. He apologizes for not telling her that more often. She stays at Madison's house and the next day, goes to the airport. Sakura tells her that she wishes she could stay longer, and Meilin Rae says that she'll try and visit soon. She then suggests that Showronn and Sakura could visit her as well. Sakura complies, and she and Showron say goodbye to Meilin Rae as she boards the plane. Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Meilin Rae returns with Li Showron over their summer break to visit Sakura and Madison back in Tomoeda, mainly to help Sakura confess her love to Showronn. She gets a part in the school play performed during the Nadeshiko Festival when Li Showron has to fill in for Yamazaki after he is injured during an attack by the Nothing Card. Meilin Rae and Madison are erased by the Nothing Card at the beginning of the final battle against it, and are returned safely after Sakura seals the last card and confesses her love for Li Showron. Powers and Abilities Martial Artist: Meilin Rae has shown great skill with martial arts, at one point even battling on equal footing with the Fight card. During Eriol's test, she also fought several rock penguins, though this did leave her hands injured. Perceptive Combat: Despite not having magic, she is able to analyse situations and come up with a solution. This is seen when she tells Sakura to use the Freeze card to stop the penguins. Trivia *When Sakura's class performs Sleeping Beauty, the role of the witch is played by Meilin Rae in the anime, while it is played by Takashi Yamazaki in the manga. *Because Meilin Rae's character was created for the anime only, she has only three "manga styled" pictures. *Meilin wears her hair in the Odango Style, similar to Serena Tsukino from Sailor Moon and Corina Bucksworth from Mew Mew Power, while her fighting outfit bears a likeness to one worn by Devil Hunter Yohko. *Since she and Li Showron have the same last name, it is likely that their fathers were brothers before Li Showron's father passed away. Category:CardCaptors Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Cousins Category:Promised Heroes